


His Mistress

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Hand Feeding, Light Bondage, Naked Male Clothed Female, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, School Uniforms, Stuffing, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus will do anything to please his Mistress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> So. This is what happens when I let my mind wander late at night. I've been thinking for a while on a way to turn Hermione into a Domme with a character that makes sense to me (Ron isn't a sub to me), and it turns out Severus makes sense to me at midnight.
> 
> This contains kinks that aren't to everyone's taste! Please read the warnings, because I won't be responsible if you don't and are grossed out by what you read!

Severus sighed as he finally managed to get the top button on his black trousers done up properly. The waistband dug into his fleshy stomach, causing his flab to protrude out over the top. Turning to face the mirror properly, he pinched the rolls of fat before turning again to look at himself from the side. Grabbing two handfuls of belly flab, he jiggled it up and down, a strange sense of pleasure washing through him as it wobbled even after he had released it. He eyed the crisp white shirt laid out on the bed dubiously, knowing it would not fit either, but he reached for it anyway, wincing as the waistband cut into him. He discovered that it was easy enough to pull the top of the shirt closed and do those buttons up, but as soon as it came to forcing the shirt closed over his belly, he began to struggle. Sucking in his stomach as far as he could, he managed to get all but the bottom two buttons done up. The door to the bedroom opened before he released the breath. Soft footsteps behind him caused his stomach to flutter and he nearly released the breath before she reached him.

“My Gods, Severus, look at you,” Hermione breathed as she came to stand in front of him, her hands immediately stealing around his waist to grab handfuls of him. “You have no idea how hot this is, do you?”

“I fail to see how trying to force me into my old teaching robes could be considered ‘hot’ in any way, Hermione.” He gasped as he ran out of breath and his stomach pressed against the white shirt, straining the buttons to their maximum. The pressure on his flab was causing him to harden, tightening his trousers even more, as Hermione had known it would. Watching the glint in her eyes, Severus realised exactly why she had asked this of him: he could almost see the transformation happening before his eyes. Anticipation quickened his breath as he lowered his eyes and bowed his head. “Mistress.”

“You’re beautiful, love,” she whispered in response as her hands ran over the rolls bulging at his sides. She stood on her toes to press their lips together, the motion of her body sliding against his forcing his shirt to slither up his gut, relieving some of the pressure.

It had been six years since the War had ended and Severus had spent much of that time travelling the world, experiencing new things and generally relaxing his rigid standards. He had relaxed so far, in fact, that he had finally realised that he would never be completely happy without a Master of some kind. This is where Hermione had come back into his life. After he had returned to England the previous year, he had run into her in one of the newer cafes that had sprung up along Diagon Alley and they had spent a few hours getting to know each other from a perspective other than teacher/student. He had not yet begun to explore exactly what it was he was after at that point in time, but something about him must have spoke to Hermione, as she insisted that they keep in touch. It had only taken a few weeks before he gave in to her subtle hints and asked her to teach him what she knew. As it turned out, their needs complimented each other’s exactly: Hermione had turned into quite the little Domme and Severus was more than willing to submit to her every whim.

“On your back on the bed.”

The command in her voice sent shivers straight through Severus as he swiftly moved to obey his Mistress’s order. He lay down in the exact middle of the bed, wincing a little as the clothing pinched his flab rolls. The tightness of the trousers made it difficult to spread his legs the way Mistress liked, but he did the best he could without ripping them. He spread his arms out to the sides and slightly up, giving Mistress the choice of tying him up or allowing him to touch her when she decided to join him. The feeling of release he got from his prostrated position caused him to harden completely, making the trousers uncomfortably tight. He knew better than to complain – Mistress had trained him well – but he did find himself wishing that she had not requested he try to fit into his old clothes, restricting as they were. A huff of breath startled him out of his thoughts and he only just managed to prevent himself from glancing down, as he knew that Mistress would not like him moving now that he was settled. The bed dipped in between his spread feet and his pulse quickened in anticipation of what was about to happen.

“Look at my little piggy,” Mistress breathed as she slid slowly up the bed, her hands clenching sporadically on Severus’s legs. “Would piggy like a little something to eat?”

“Yes, please, Mistress,” Severus responded automatically.

“Good boy,” Mistress whispered before slipping off the bed.

It took a few minutes, but Mistress returned with a tray loaded with what smelled like freshly baked chocolate éclairs. Severus’s mouth began to water as the scent wafted over him and he struggled to not wriggle. He knew he needed to be tied down to prevent him from moving, but hated to have to ask, as Mistress was usually so good with being able to tell exactly what Severus needed. The bed dipped down again as Mistress sat down beside Severus’s head, running her hands over his biceps.

“I’m sorry, love; I should have offered you the ties before I left. Would you like them now?”

Severus nodded quickly, grateful that he had not had to ask. “Thank you, Mistress.”

Mistress moved Severus’s left arm upwards, running her fingers around his wrist as he got within distance of the bedpost. Soft leather encircled his wrist where her fingers had traced, looping around and creating a tail that Mistress was able to tie to the bedpost. The same motion was repeated with his right arm, Mistress taking care to not hurt him in any way. When it came time to tie his ankles, Severus allowed himself to raise his head a little, curious as to what Mistress would do, as the trousers restricted the movement of his legs. He gasped as Mistress spread his legs to the furthest extent the trousers would allow, the fabric stretching across his painfully hard cock. The spell she used on his ankles felt different to the ones he was used to. Watching with widening eyes, he realised that Mistress had conjured chains instead of the usual leather and had to force himself to swallow the groan that threatened to spill out.

“Hmm, I believe that something may be missing, piggy,” the thoughtful tone to Mistress’s voice had Severus’s eyes fixed on her as she stood on the end of the bed between his spread legs. “Since we’re playing at teacher/student, I have to dress the part as well, yes?”

Mistress waved her wand over herself, transfiguring her clothing to a raunchy version of a Muggle schoolgirl’s school uniform. Starting at her feet, Severus dragged his eyes up Mistress’s form. Her feet were clad in brightly polished black school shoes; white socks travelled up her legs, ending just above her knees; the blue chequered skirt started just above her pubic bone and ended just below her pert arse, making it obvious she wore no underwear; the white button-up shirt strained against her breasts, so tight that they threatened to spill out over the top every time she breathed in.

“That’s much better. Now,” she held her hand out, silently Summoning an éclair to her. “Let’s see what this good schoolgirl can do to help satiate that hunger, shall we?”

Mistress moved to sit on the bed beside Severus’s right-hand side, bringing the éclair up to his lips slowly. He opened his mouth and bit the chocolaty treat in half, groaning as some of the cream oozed out onto his chin. Mistress let out a small huff of a laugh, scooping the cream up with her finger and sliding it between Severus’s lips before he had finished the first bite. It came out smothered with cream and chocolate and Severus could not prevent a second groan as Mistress licked the mess off the finger herself. They continued this way with Mistress feeding Severus éclairs slowly, cleaning him up with her fingers whenever he managed to miss a bit of cream, or a piece of chocolate fell off the top of one of the sweet treats. The éclairs were large – Mistress knew exactly what he liked – but Severus managed to get through six of them before breathing in the too-tight trousers started to become a problem. Sweat was starting to bead on his forehead as he finished the seventh. By the time he downed the eighth, his breathing was so laboured his expanding stomach was jiggling in time to the pants.

“Mistress – I, I cannot. I’m sorry; it hurts too much.” He closed his eyes, shame rushing through him as he admitted his weakness.

“Oh, my poor little piggy,” Mistress whispered as she moved her hand to rub small circles over the top of the stretched flesh. “You’re doing so incredibly well, love. Can you have just one more? For me?”

Severus looked up into her eyes, knowing that he could never deny his Mistress. He nodded, his eyes sliding shut again. The scent of chocolate invaded his senses again as the éclair was brought up to his lips. He opened his mouth and took a small bite, chewing it thoroughly before swallowing.

“That’s it piggy, you’re doing so well. Just a little bit more,” Mistress encouraged him, her hand rubbing circles over his expanded gut all the while. “You are so beautiful with your belly sticking up like this. I want to fill you up completely, my little piggy.”

Severus ate the éclair slowly, allowing it to melt in his mouth before swallowing. He continued to open his mouth, waiting for the next piece as he drifted into a mind space that allowed him to continue to please his Mistress. He had no idea how much time had passed before a sharp pain jabbed into his side and his eyes flew open. Staring down at the enormous bulge of his stomach, Severus realised that he must have just been mindlessly eating for a while to have caused that kind of bloating. His eyes travelled over to Mistress, whose pupils were blown wide as she watched him.

“Last one, love,” Mistress’s voice was filled with lust as she brought the last éclair up to his lips. “Just this one more, I promise.”

Severus nodded as he opened his mouth once again. The bite he took was large, knowing that it would make it easier to finish if there was only one or two bites left. He swallowed with difficulty, his mind rebelling at the idea of stuffing any more food into his already overfilled belly. The second – and final – bite stayed in his mouth a long time, melting slowly so he could swallow it easier. He took a deep breath when he finally managed it and was shocked when he heard a ripping sound and a loud _ping_.

“My Gods, Severus,” Hermione whispered, breaking character at the sight before her.

Severus moaned in pleasure as his bloated stomach expanded with the extra room the ripped trousers provided. That last deep breath had been the death of the straining button and it had shot off across the room, allowing Severus’s enormous gut to spill out, forcing the white shirt up and the zipper on the trousers down.

“You are so beautiful, piggy. So wonderfully full and hard for me,” Mistress seemed to have recovered as she moved to kneel between Severus’s spread legs. “Would piggy like some release?”

Severus could have wept with relief as Mistress Vanished his ruined trousers, finally freeing his desperately hard cock. She leant down and ran her tongue along the thick vein on the underside of his cock, continuing upwards to lick at the hard globe of his stomach. Severus pushed himself as close to her roaming tongue as he could get as she got closer to his navel. It was almost too much for him to handle when Mistress’s tongue finally dipped into the deep recess of his navel, slurping and sucking loud enough that he should have been embarrassed, but it only served to turn him on even more.

“Mistress,” his voice came out in a harsh whisper as he strained against his restraints. “Mistress, please.”

“Would you like to be fucked, piggy?”

Severus groaned, holding himself back by sheer force of will. “Yes, Mistress. I – I need to be inside you, please.” Severus knew that Mistress liked to hear him actually ask for what he wanted and got the feeling that she required more from him when she didn’t move. “I... I want you to ride my cock, Mistress. I want to feel you take every inch and tease me for more. I want your hands squeezing my fat gut until I can’t take it anymore. I want to feel you orgasm. I want to come deep inside you, so hard I forget my own name.”

“Good boy, piggy,” Mistress stroked her hand teasingly down Severus’s cock, forcing another pained groan out of him. “You’ll get everything you need.”

With that, she grasped hold of Severus’s cock, moving it out and away from his bloated stomach. Without any further preamble, Mistress impaled herself on his cock, taking every inch, just as Severus had asked. He hissed in pleasure, his back arching as much as possible in his current state. Mistress stayed in that position for a few seconds, seeming to enjoy just having Severus inside her before she moved her hands to begin massaging his massively bloated stomach.

“Let’s see if we can’t make you feel better, piggy, huh?” Rubbing her hands slowly, she pressed down gently, forcing a loud belch out of him. “Mmm, yes, piggy. That’s it... that’s my beautiful boy... Gods, you’re so fat for me...” She began to move, her hands never stopping the circling motion, pushing the excess air out of his stuffed stomach.

“M-Mistress... UUurrrppp... All of me is yours, Mistress... uuURRRRRppp... Only yours...”

The releasing of the air was slowly deflating the hard globe of Severus’s stomach, allowing Mistress to grab handfuls of fat as she rode him. The bouncing of Mistress’s breasts as she rode him was mesmerising to Severus and he lost the ability to speak for a few seconds as he watched, attempting to keep a hold of his control long enough for Mistress to take her own pleasure first. His breath was coming in short gasps, causing his belly to jiggle with each one. Mistress kneaded her hands into his flab, obviously using him to keep her balance as she tipped her head back. Unable to resist any longer, Severus jerked his hips upwards to meet her as she slammed down on him again, causing her to cry out.

“Gods, love, yes, right there.”

Severus continued to thrust upwards, grunting as Mistress seemed to lose a little bit of her control, rolling her hips as he thrust into her as much as he could. He figured he must have been hitting just the right spot, as it only took two more jerks of his hips before she was clenching around him, letting out a wail as she came. Severus clung onto his control, panting with the exertion as he watched Mistress come completely undone. She stilled on top of him after a few seconds, collapsing onto him with a pleased groan. Severus lay as still as possible, unsure if Mistress was still with him or not. The small gap of time allowed him to cool down a little again, giving him some time before he would be unable to hold back any more. A wave of her hand, releasing the leather and chains binding Severus to the bed, told Severus that Mistress had retreated for the time being.

“Fuck me, Severus. I want to come again.”

“Anything you want, love.”

Severus grunted as he flipped them over, Hermione pinned beneath him. Her legs wrapped up around his waist, positioning him so that his flabby belly would rub against her clit when he began to move. Knowing that his weight was probably too much for her to take, Severus planted his hands on either side of her head, holding himself up above her. The first thrust caused her to moan in pleasure and clench her legs around him, pulling him closer. Severus focussed on the sounds she was making, knowing he would know when he hit just the right angle when he heard it.

“Oh, oh my... Oh my Gods, so good... Yes, yes, yes... Oh, oh _fuck_!”

As overstimulated as she already was, it only took one hit to Hermione’s g-spot before she was coming for a second time. Severus was unable to hold on this time – not that he wanted to any longer – as the spasming of Hermione’s muscles pulled his orgasm out of him. He let out a noise that sounded like a cross between a moan and a pained grunt to his ears as he began to come, his entire body jerking with the force of his release. His hips continued to thrust in small jerks as he came deep inside her, squeezing every last bit of pleasure out of him. He kept enough of his wits about him to fall to the side as he collapsed, just barely avoiding crushing her beneath his weight. It was a few minutes before he came back around to her massaging his belly again, watching him with affection obvious in her eyes.

“I love you Severus,” she whispered as she brought their lips together in a soft kiss. “Every bloated inch of you,” she added when she managed to squeeze another small burp from him.

“As I love you, sweetheart,” he responded as he rolled onto his back, taking her with him to rest her head on his shoulder. “Sleep now.”

She fell asleep before him, her hand finally stilling on his belly. He stared down at her, her long eyelashes brushing against her cheeks and he smiled. He had finally found the one person in the world who could manage to fulfil his every desire and there was no way he was letting her go now.


End file.
